Land of Sound
Joining There is no official Sound village or other PC ninja organization that falls within the Sound. All PCs are considered foreign, unaffiliated ninjas who do not have a ninja village. Joining a ninja village will require making contact with them and joining by RP. Following the fall of Hoshi Suuhai, the country is under control of Kumo and managed by Kumo ninjas based in Hoshi Suuhai. History Founded by Orochimaru, Otogakure was created to gather and experiment on skilled shinobi without outside interferanc e. The Otogakure of old was more of an underground lab with multiple hideouts all over the land of Sound and a few outside it. After the 4th Ninja war, Orochimaru dissappeared and the village fell apart quickly. Today it stands only as decrepit and abandoned ruins, long since raided and left to the wilderness. The more skilled shinobi within the country created their own clans and started to carve out land for themselves with lesser shinobi working under them. This inevitably led to a massive civil war within the Sound, which claimed many lives. After about 50 years the battles grew less intense and the borders for the various clans were drawn, though there are still skirmishes here and there and clans and their affiliates still feel bitter resentment towards each other. Geography The northern most province is a commercial state that relies almost solely on sea trade to sustain it. Ninjas in this area are well trained and provsioned, allowing them to protect and maintain their land. To the east are two small provinces rulled by rival clans, the Hon in the north and the Liqu in the south. They were once of the same clan but a successor dispute tore the original province in half. Now they are after each other's land and care little about the politics and troubles in other parts of the Sound. In the southeast, the large piece of land is a giant trading post between the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Springs. They don't have a large military force to draw on, but their trading partners protect their investments. The three counties bordering the left country compete with each other for the trade with that country through underground deals and mercenary bands, nothing tracable of course. In the south there is a thin no-man's land established between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound. Recent Developments 20 years after the unofficial end to the Sound Civil War, the old leaders were replaced with young, new, ambitious leaders. Among them was a young man who rose to power named Azaku, who began to rally supporters behind his ideology. Unified with the promise of defeating the Sound's most bitter enemy and meddler, Konoha, while building a strong Otogakure, New Otogakure was constructed in the center of the Land of Sound. Azaku's words found a large following, enabling him to raise a large army that participated in a coordinated an attack on Konoha with the Crimson Lotus, ultimately leading to the fall of Konoha. Concurrent to this, another village named Hoshi Suuhai was founded by Levi Yuki. In an attempt to compete with New Otogakure for standing in the Land of Sound, he unleashed an early and brutal winter over the Sound and neighboring areas. This unnatural winter woke many things which should not have been roused, including the anger of a Kitsune spirit, who rallied the beasts to her side. The result was swift and brutal retaliation against travelers and solitary dwellers in the Land of Sound, and the complete annihilation of New Otogakure overnight. The leader of Hoshi Suuhai sacrificed himself to the Kitsune, and as the unnatural winter faded into a natural one, the beast attacks became infrequent and diminished. What followed was a power vacuum within Hoshi Suuhai, leading to chaos that threatened to disturb the unity that Levi established. Most recently, the village was conquered by a Coalition of ninja forces formed from the Five Great Shinobi nations. It is currently under stewardship of Kumo. Category:Villages